Smile Hap
by dancer with a soul
Summary: My response to the Happy Hitman Challenge. How Happy began his traditions of smiley face tattoos.


**a/n my response to the Happy Hitman Challenge. I think I read somewhere that Happy's real name is Happy and I couldn't find anything that said his real name so for the propose of this story his real name is Happy. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. Anything you don't does. Mac is an OFC that I created so is Renny. Read, enjoy and review!**

"Smile Happy, we're still alive." Mac's voice sounded in Happy's head as he took another pull of whiskey.

"I'm still alive." He mumbled as he knocked back his next shot. He'd only just started drinking and had no plans of stopping any time soon. A sweetbutt came up to him and tried to drape her well endowed frame over his back. He's been with her before. Hell he'd been with her several times. She still was tight for a sweetbutt her age and could suck the chrome off a steel pipe. Not to mention the added benefit she knew how to fuck and leave but he had no interest in her tonight. Fuck he didn't have much interest in anything aside from the bottle in front of him. Maybe if he drank enough he could make shit disappear. He doubted it'd work but no point in not trying.

Happy had killed before, killed for the club before, killed on orders before. This time was different.

"Smile Happy, we're still alive." Mac called to him as they ran for their lives. Two little shit heads- 19 years old- sprinting down the streets of LA as the cops chased them. Fuck if he could remember what they had done that time. It wasn't too uncommon thing for the pair. His mother swore that they would be the death of her. Hap did feel a bit bad about the stress he put his ma through. She didn't deserve that shit, not after his step dad. Still she loved him despite his many faults.

"You realize how ironic it is having the name Happy don't you?"

Happy slammed his locker shut ready to glare at what ever idiot decided to give him lip this morning. He step dad had been hittin on his ma over the weekend and he wasn't in the mood to deal with anything else. To his surprise the speaker with this skinny kid he vaguely recognized form his math class. Why the fuck this kid was speaking to him he didn't really know.

"What?" He growled out.

"Your name is Happy yet you never are." The tiny kid said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Happy demanded.

"You're captain of the wrestling team. I'd really like them to leave me alone. You're also failing math, if you fail you cant compete. So you get them to leave me alone, I'll make sure you pass math."

Happy was about to tell the little shit to fuck off but the little shit was right. If he failed math he'd be kicked from the team and his ma would be pissed. She didn't need that extra shit. Turned out later on he actually liked the kid Mac. Didn't hurt that Happy didn't particularly like bullies. He didn't think twice about beating some idiot up when they deserved it but he wasn't a bully.

Somewhere between their sophomore and jounior year Mac went though one of those teen growth spurts or some shit and started lifting weights with Happy. After that he didn't need Happy's protection yet the two remained friends. Guess kids of broken homes grouped together. Haps step dad hit his ma and Mac's ma couldn't keep a damn needle out of her arm.

The two of them started getting in trouble, more trouble. Hell they were in detention more than they were out of it, most of the time they didn't bother to go. That's when his ma started to swear they'd be the death of her.

"Smile Happy, no jail time for us yet."

When Happy was eighteen his stepfather had taken it to far with his mother and Happy snapped. He beat the shit out of the fucker with a warning to never come near his ma again. When the police asked Happy if he had anything to do about his stepfathers beating Mac provided the alibi.

"Smile Hap, we made it out alive." Mac clapped him on the back. Happy could feel a black eye starting to form and saw that Mac had a split lip. They were working a welding job in Tacoma at the time. What was supposed to be a quite drink and maybe finding some pussy at the end of the day had some how turned into a cluster fuck of a bar fight. After the shit storm had died down the two went out to their bikes to assess any bodily damage.

"Hey!" A rough voice called out. "You two!" A large man walked toward them in a leather vest. "You handled yourselves well in there."

"Thanks man. Mac." Mac held out his hand to the larger man.

"Locra." The man shook Mac's out stretched hand before turning to Happy.

"Happy."

"Well the Sons are having a party this Friday. Come on by." With out waiting for a response Locra walked away. The two men could see the grinning reaper on his back. A month later the two men were asked to prospect, guess you don't have to hang around quite as long when you save the charter Presidents life in a bar fight.

"Smile Hap. We made it." Slung his arm over Happy's shoulder at the start at their patch in party. Their prospect year hadn't been smooth sailing by any means but they made it. Fully patched members of the Sons of Anarchy. His ma wasn't to pleased when he moved up to Tacoma to work in the Sons tow shop and finish out his prospect year and now to stay since he patched in.

His first kill was a Mayan bastard in a shoot out. He drank himself to sleep and blocked it out in the morning. His second kill was a club ordered hit to create peace with a rival club. He forgets his third, his fourth, his fifth. They start to blur together and he gets better at it. Starts to not hate it. Starts to learn how to use pain to get people to talk.

"Smile Hap." Mac yelled over to him as they flew down the road during a run. For once Happy smiled when Mac said this to him. The open road was one of the few places he just let himself go and enjoyed the feeling.

Suddenly they Sons were cut off. Mayans ambushed them causing the truck to be run off the road. Between the crash and the following gun fight the Tacoma Charter lost three men and the guns. The route they'd taken was new. There was no way that the Mayans could have known with out being told. They had a rat.

"Smile Hapy. You're going to make it." Happy looked at the man strung up on chains in front of him. The smell of burn flesh scorched the air and blood dripped down the man's side. The club had tracked down a Mayan club member. Happy tortured him until he gave up the rat. Mac. Gambling debts. Mayans promised to forgive them if he fed them information about the Sons. Why he didn't go to his brothers Happy didn't know. Locra asked Happy if taking care of the rat would be too hard for him. Given their history. Happy was about to find out if it would be.

"You're not." He replied before shooting his best friend in the head.

Now hours later Happy sat in the club house trying to drink away the betrayal. Mac not only betrayed his club but he betrayed Happy to. For the past twelve years the two men fought side by side. Now Mac lay buried in an unmarked shallow grave with two bullets in his head, his tattoos burned off.

Happy took another long pull of whiskey. A bottle of this and he just might be able to forget for a little while. But he didn't really want to forget. Betrayal like that needed to be remembered, remembered so it would never be repeated.

"Smile Hap."

Happy looked around the club house. Tonight there was no party. Brothers sat around drinking, some taking comfort in the sweetbutts that wandered around others, like Hap were taking comfort in the bottle. Lee's girl, a tattoo artist from town sat by her mans side and just refilled his glass.

"Smile Hap."

"Hey, Renny!" He called across the room. She looked up at him in acknowledgement, "Got your tattoo shit here with you?"

"Yeah." She called back.

"You been drinking?"

"Not yet, what do you want?"

"A smiley face. Right here." Happy pulled up his shirt and showed her the empty expanse of his rib cage.

Renny nodded. Everyone knew Mac's catch phrase for Happy.

"I can do that."

"Smile Happy. You're going to make it." Hap remembered Mac's last words.

"You're damn right I am." Happy thought. A few minutes later he felt the bite of the needle pierce his skin as Renny began to work.

"Smile Hap."


End file.
